1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child booster seats, and more particularly to a child booster seat structure that can be arranged in a compact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car safety seats for children are commercially available in many types to match the age, weight, and size of the child being transported. For example, a young child can initially use an infant car seat that is installed facing rearward in the vehicle, and includes an independent harness for securely holding the child. As the child grows in size and maturity level, the infant car seat may be no longer appropriate or needed. In this case, a booster seat can be used to seat the child at a raised position, such that the vehicle's seatbelt can be used to safely hold the child. In addition to the aforementioned function of raising the child up, the booster seat may include other convenient features, such as armrests and cup holders. However, these additional features may increase the volume of the booster seat, which is less convenient to store.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved booster seat that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner and address at least the foregoing issues.